Lillium
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Severus era poco femenina , pero tampoco para confundirla con un hombre, estúpidos Gryffindors, idiotas presuntuosos, ojala se jodieran todos, claro exceptuando a Lily. [Gender bender]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer, espero que la lectura les agrade y si lo hace no olviden dejar review ;D

**Advertencias: **contiene gender bender (cambio de genero) y WI? (que pasaría si...?)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K Rowling.

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**El Sombrero Seleccionador"**_

Severus Snape era niña, sí, del sexo femenino, ¿Por qué entonces su nombre? Ni ella lo sabía, delirios de su madre o de su padre, no podía decir mucho, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, prefería Severus a su segundo nombre, el cual nunca diría, nunca. No era muy femenina, pero no le importaba, prefería hacer otro tipo de cosas más productivas como leer o… bueno leer estaba bien, era su pasión, le gustaba demasiado, por eso mismo tenia ojeras a su corta edad, a veces, por no decir siempre, se quedaba de noche leyendo, ni se daba cuenta de cuando amanecía, pero así era ella. A sus 11 años, solo tenía una amiga; Lily Evans, era inteligente, amable y no una completa tonta como las otras niñas que tenía la desgracia de conocer, tómese como ejemplo a la hermana mayor de esta, Petunia Evans, la rubia era idiota hasta decir basta, joder, hasta le dolía la cabeza de recordar a la rubia.

En realidad no se parecía mucho a Lily, por no decir que eran completamente diferentes, la pelirroja era activa, alegre, sociable, entusiasta, le gustaba jugar como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que ella era todo un polo opuesto, tímida, antisocial, sarcástica, no le gustaba hacer actividades físicas y prefería, en lugar de andar corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, sentarse bajo un árbol a leer un buen libro, nada de porquería comercial. ¿Muy madura para su edad? Bueno, su vida no había sido fácil, pero había personas en peores situaciones que ella, en realidad, desde su nacimiento, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la más importante fue la actitud de su padre, antes era un alcohólico bueno para nada, era muy pequeña cuando eso pasaba, pero todavía recordaba los gritos de su madre y a su padre en ese estado, su padre cambio por algo que había ocurrido cuando tenía unos cuatro años. Había sido una noche como las de siempre, su madre se encontraba trabajando horas extras y su padre se encontraba tirado en un sillón, completamente borracho, un ruido la había levantado, por lo que bajo a la sala, encontrando a un hombre que la vio con morbosidad, no era tonta, sabía que ese hombre no pretendía nada bueno.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo escaleras arriba; sin embargo, el hombre la tacleo al piso, el golpe que se llevó dolió bastante, pero no le importo, en ese momento solo sabía que sentía miedo, mucho miedo. El tipo la había empezado a manosear, levantándole el pijama viejo, había emitido un grito que fue silenciado por la enorme mano del viejo, en ese momento solo había atinado a ponerse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, justo en ese momento pudo ver como su padre, todavía atontado por la bebida, le quitaba al otro hombre de encima. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar todo eso. No le gustaba recordar.

Sus ojos miraron detenidamente todo el paisaje que iba cambiando conforme el tren avanzaba, hundió su cabeza entre la enorme bufanda que llevaba puesta.

―Sev―giró su rostro hacia Lily que tenía una expresión ansiosa en el rostro, se mordía los labios de manera compulsiva, un tic nervioso que tenía su amiga. La miró inquisitivamente.―Bueno, ¿ya casi llegamos?―pregunto con un hilito de voz.

La pelinegra le dio una sonrisa condescendiente― no lo sé, Lily, también es mi primera vez―mencionó divertida la niña, mientras que la de ojos verdes se sonrojaba―pero no te preocupes, mi mamá me dijo que antes de llegar pasa un prefecto avisando―la pelirroja asintió más calmada.

―Es que, me siento ansiosa, ya no puedo esperar por llegar―Lily parecía a punto de saltar de su asiento, Severus le sonrió levemente.

―Podemos ir a comprar algo a la señora del carrito de dulces, no ha pasado por aquí todavía―mencionó la pelinegra acomodándose un poco el corto cabello.

La otra niña asintió entusiasta―vamos―la pelirroja se puso de pie como un resorte, por lo que Snape solo oculto la leve sonrisa con la bufanda, la pelinegra se acomodó el enorme abrigo que llevaba puesto, dispuesta a seguir a su amiga que ya había salido por la puerta del compartimiento del tren.

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a la señora, en realidad estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su puerta, al parecer estaba a punto de llegar donde ellas, Lily como no sabía mucho de ese tipo de dulces, solo compro unas ranas de chocolate y unas grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, ella por su parte solo un panecillo de calabaza, no le gustaba el dulce, detestaba el chocolate.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para regresar a su compartimiento pasaron unos niños empujándola y tumbándola en el suelo, frunció el ceño evitando soltar la maldición en contra de los idiotas que la empujaron.

―¡Severus!, ¿Estas bien?―Lily se había agachado a su lado, luciendo preocupada.

Se tragó la rabia que estaba sintiendo, el problema no era con su amiga―sí, no es nada―murmuro.

―¿Están ciegos?―la niña de ojos verdes se volvió con el ceño fruncido en dirección de los dos niños que tenían unas enormes sonrisas. Snape también frunció el ceño, los dos cabrones se estaba riendo de ella, uno tenía el pelo castaño oscuro tan despeinado que parecía un nido de pájaros, y tenía ojos color miel junto con lentes, mientras que el otro era pelinegro y de ojos grises, ambos le produjeron una irritación de proporciones épicas.

―Oh por favor, ni le debió doler, que no sea llorón―Lily boqueo ante lo dicho por el de ojos grises, mientras que Severus puso la mirada más atemorizante que tenía.

La niña de ojos negros se pudo de pie―vámonos Lily―Snape paso empujando al estúpido de ojos grises― y soy mujer, estúpido ―mascullo entre dientes la niña cerrando de un portazo la puerta después de que Evans entrara.

Todavía de mal humor tomo el libro de pociones, tenía algo de experiencia haciéndolas, su mamá era muy buena en la materia y a veces la ayudaba a cortar y añadir ingredientes, además de revolver el caldero, su mirada se suavizo un poco, para el alivio de Lily, y siguió leyendo en silencio hasta que un prefecto paso avisándoles que estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

Ambas niñas se pusieron el uniforme, Severus, en lo personal, quería ir a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff no eran personalmente sus favoritos, por no decir que la idea le desagradaba, aunque prefería Hufflepuff que Gryffindor, sabía por su madre, que los Gryffindors eran unos flojos, irresponsables, que creían que tenían todo ganado porque el director de Hogwarts había sido uno, por lo menos los de Hufflepuff no eran unos insufribles, bueno eso decía su madre. Suspiró levemente cuando el tren se detuvo.

Bajaron con paciencia del tren, no iba a salir corriendo ni amontonarse como lo hicieron los otros.

―¡Los de primer año, los de primer año!―un gigante los llamaba, ambas niñas se acercaron a donde se encontraba el hombre― mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardián de los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts, ahora hagan grupos de cuatro y suban con cuidado a los botes―Severus torció la boca mientras se subía en uno de los botes junto con Lily, otras niñas se subieron con ellas, todas hablando alegres, ella solo se quedó callada viendo lo que suponía era el calamar gigante, bufó fastidiada cuando todo el mundo chillo aterrorizado por el inofensivo animal, el malhumor había regresado al observar a los estúpidos del tren haciendo idioteces en un bote, ojala el calamar se los comiera.

El viaje duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que el enorme hombre los dejara junto a una mujer. Bajó la mirada pensando un poco en si había traído todo, olvidándose de que la mujer se encontraba hablando.

―¡Sev!―Lily grito bajito sacándola de su ensoñación.

―¿Qué ocurre?―pregunto algo desorientada, aunque con su siempre monótona voz.

―Que ya casi seremos seleccionados, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Hechizos o algo?―preguntó nerviosa la niña.

―Lo que se tiene que hacer es…―su explicación quedo cortada al ser abierta las puertas del Gran Comedor, guardo silencio al igual que todos los niños que estaban con ella.

―Pasen―los llamo la misma bruja que les había hablado hace un rato.

Todos los niños entraron algo atemorizados, los de cursos superiores los miraban divertidos, como si fueran bestias de circo, Severus frunció el ceño. Después ante la atenta mirada de todos, el sombrero raído que estaba en un banco, abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar acerca de la selección de casas.

―La ceremonia de selección de casas dará comienzo, cuando los llame pasen al frente y tomen asiento―menciono la mujer mientras señalaba un banco. Ella ya sabía de qué iba todo eso, por lo que solo le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se tranquilizara en lo que esperaban.

―Anderson, Rose―llamó la bruja de mirada severa, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos miel pasó al frente, se sentó en el taburete mientras le ponían el raído sombrero― ¡Ravenclaw!―grito el sombrero apenas toco la cabeza de la niña, que salió a paso rápido a la mesa de las águilas, quienes la recibieron con aplausos.

Severus suspiró, su apellido era casi de los últimos, estuvieron llamando a otros cuatro niños hasta que llegaron a uno ―Black, Sirius―apretó la boca en una mueca de desprecio al ver al niño del tren, el idiota subió con una sonrisa socarrona.

―¡Gryffindor!―todos se quedaron callados, la niña analizo un poco el comportamiento y recayó en el apellido del idiota, _"Black, con que es la oveja negra de la familia" _ pensó con burlesca mientras el pelinegro se iba a la mesa de los leones que lo recibieron con aplausos flojos, seguro por la extraña procedencia.

La ceremonia continuo hasta otro nombre que le importaba―Evans, Lily―llamaron, la niña le dio una sonrisa nerviosa antes de pasar al frente, Severus palideció al escuchar el veredicto―¡Gryffindor!―Lily bajo con una sonrisa mientras se iba a la casa de Godric ante los aplausos de los leones. La niña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie. Bien, todavía eran amigas, eso no cambiaba nada, no cambiaba nada. Sintiéndose mejor siguió observando la selección, aunque no pudo quitarse el pensamiento de que la selección de su amiga había sido muy rápida.

―Potter, James―el niño cabeza de paja subió con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba segura que ese idiota iría a Gryffindor con su amiguito Black―¡Gryffindor!―el sombrero ni lo pensó, solo rozo la cabeza del tonto. Bufó por lo bajo, por lo menos, ya casi llegaban a su nombre.

Espero a que otros dos niños pasaran―Snape, Severus―la niña se dirigió con tranquilidad al taburete, espero paciente hasta que le pusieron el enorme sombrero que le tapo la vista.

"_Oh que curioso, que mente tan curiosa tienes, otra Prince de mente brillante, bien, eres inteligente, tienes material, pero Ravenclaw no es para ti, por otro lado está Gryffindor, eres muy valiente, no te importaría morir por una persona que amas" _soltó el sombrero en su mente.

"_Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Señor Sombrero, no quiero ser una idiota descerebrada y presuntuosa como los idiotas de la mañana, prefiero que un Hipogrifo me escupa en la cara"_ la niña torció la boca en un gesto de asco.

"_Pero querida, aunque lo niegues, sabes que es parte de ti, pero bueno, también tenemos Slytherin, toda la casa Prince ha salido de ahí, tu madre estuvo ahí, todavía la recuerdo, sería una casa excepcional para ti, tu potencial seria explotado, pero tu carácter se volvería más frío" _la voz resonó en la cabeza de la niña.

"_Ya lo dije, prefiero eso, no me importa, quiero ser una bruja importante y reconocida" _menciono convencida la pelinegra.

"_Y yo te digo que en Gryffindor han habido magos y brujas excepcionales, realmente importantes" _intento convencer el sombrero.

"_Puede, pero no un Merlín, que salió de Slytherin_" la niña replico de inmediato _"además que mi personalidad no concuerda con el perfil de un Gryffindor"._

"_¿Y qué dices de tu amiga Lily?" _pregunto interesado el sombrero.

"_Es muy bajo que use mis recuerdos para intentar persuadirme, y no pienso cambiar de opinión, Señor Sombrero" _ la niña sintió algo de amargura en el paladar.

"_No pareces muy convencida" _ todas las personas miraban curiosos a la niña que era la que mayor tiempo llevaba en la selección de ese año.

"_No me importa, Lily y yo seguiremos siendo amigas" _ contesto Severus con convicción.

"_Eres testadura como una Gryffindor" _la pelinegra hizo una mueca de asco _"pero si así lo quieres, lo intente, pero antes de mandarte a la casa que perteneces, te diré algo con pesar, he visto como la rivalidad de casas destruye amistades, nunca he visto que una amistad Gryffindor-Slytherin funcione y he estado aquí desde la creación de Hogwarts, nunca me ha parecido correcto esto de seleccionar a los estudiantes en diferentes casas, por ello te diré que no tengo preferencias pero la casa de Helga Hufflepuff me parece excepcional, aceptando a todos por igual ;sin embargo mi vida o motivo para vivir es seleccionar, que es lo que hare contigo ahora , espero y no te arrepientas" _la niña sintió un vació en el estómago ―¡Slytherin!― gritó fuerte el sombrero después de 4 minutos y 59 segundos, apunto de convertir a la niña en una Hatstall.

La casa de las serpientes vitorearon, con menos euforia que las otras, su ingreso a Slytherin, con pasos idos se dirigió a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Lily que tenía una mueca en el rostro. Según lo que le habían dicho desde que se sentó con los leones, la casa de Salazar Slytherin era de gente mala y racista ante los nacidos de muggles, como ella.

Severus alzo la vista después de un rato, el discurso del director ya había pasado, incluso el banquete ya había dado comienzo, pero su estómago se había cerrado por lo que no sentía necesidad de comer. Alzo la vista, dirigiéndola donde Lily, quien reía con otros de primer ingreso, algo dentro de ella se oprimió, ya no estaba tan segura de su elección, pero cuando la mirada de su amiga choco con la de ella y esta le dio una suave sonrisa, pudo sentirse mejor, por lo menos su estómago le permitió ingerir algo liviano.

Severus Snape suspiró levemente, solo estaba segura de dos cosas esa noche, era una Slytherin y no importaba que pasara, seguiría siendo amiga de Lily Evans.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui muchisimas gracias, disculpen algun error, no tengo beta *se tira a llorar* bueno ojala les haya gustado y se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Gracias de nuevo, bye bye~

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por entrar

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historia si es de mi propiead.

**Avisos: **contiene WI? (que pasaria si...?) en este caso Severus fuera mujer y Gender bender (cambio de sexo)

Disfruten~

* * *

_**"El inicio"**_

"_Cuando despertó, se sintió en un tipo de letargo, como el despertar después de un muy largo sueño. Con pereza abrió los ojos. Aterrada y maldiciendo su suerte movió sus pupilas en busca de algo. Una cabellera rubia quedo en su rango de visión "¿Sara?" cuestiono en su mente incapaz de formar un simple monosílabo. Fue como si la hubiera escuchado, la rubia entorno su vista sobre ella, la sonrisa que no contrastaba con esa mirada muerta y desposeída de vida, le congelo los nervios. El ser se arrastró de poco a poco como un animal acechando a su presa, apretó los labios sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba de manera salvaje. Los labios de la bestia recitando un inaudible "muerte" mientras los pasos erráticos y depredadores se acercaban a la inmóvil joven, disfrutando de las pupilas dilatadas de la muchacha en un claro rictus de angustia._

"_¡Detente!" la criatura ladeo la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa desquiciada aparecía en rostro, la miro por una última vez antes de desaparecer como si nada. Usando lo mismo que había aprendido anteriormente, sintió como la brecha de estar despierta se hacía presente por lo que aprovechando eso, se lanzó de la camilla, "maldito cuerpo" bramo en su mente "inútil, inútil, inútil" el mantra se repitió en su mente en un eco doloroso, igual a como se venía dando desde hace años. Bajo la mirada con el dolor y la impotencia instalados en su ella. _

_Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada "¿Qué es esto?" ..."_

―¡Señorita Snape!―parpadeó confundida al escuchar el grito de la mujer―¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?―la señora Hooch la miraba con el ceño terriblemente fruncido.

Severus no abandono el rostro rígido que siempre tenía, con tranquilidad cerro el libro que se encontraba leyendo hace poco―lo lamento, pero ya lo dije anteriormente, no pienso subirme a eso―arrastro las palabras mientras miraba de soslayo la escoba que se encontraba a su lado.

―¡Miedosa!―el gritó de Black llego a sus oídos, el estúpido paso a su lado a gran velocidad, arrastrando mucho polvo.

―¡Black!―grito la profesora arrugando su rostro en una mueca de irritación.

Severus suspiró dejando que el sonido quedara atascada en la enorme bufanda que llevaba puesta, joder, odiaba las clases de vuelo, no, se equivocaba, odiaba a las personas con las que compartía la clase, sí, ojala todos se jodieran, estúpidos y bastardos Gryffindors, claro exceptuando a Lily.

Con calma se dio la vuelta cuando miro que las clases habían terminado―¡Señorita Snape! No le he dado el permiso de retirarse―frunció levemente el ceño, eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron alejando de poco a poco, incluyendo a Lily que la miro preocupada antes de retirarse, por su parte Potter la miro burlón, casi estaba segura que el estúpido la había llamado _"Snivellus" _ de nuevo, los descerebrados le habían dado el apodo porque se rehusaba a subir a una escoba de nuevo, Merlín, los detestaba.

La señora Hooch se puso frente a ella mientras la miraba severamente, aun así la niña no bajo la mirada, aunque la mujer fuera más imponente y se viera atemorizante―¿Por qué no quiere cooperar, señorita Snape?―la mujer dejo salir un suspiro cansado―los otros profesores me han dicho que es una estudiante impecable, que nunca se distrae, estudiosa y ejemplar, ¿Por qué se comparta diferente en esta clase entonces?―cuestiono la mujer.

La niña se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir un comentario sarcástico―disculpe, es solo que no me siento preparada para esto, no después de que Ainswooth cayera justo al lado mío, se rompiera la nariz y el brazo, ah, y me llenara de su sangre ―la niña mantuvo el mismo tono monótono que usaba con las personas a las que no le tenía confianza.

―Entiendo que se sienta preocupada, pero debe realizar las pruebas o no podrá pasar el curso―menciono seriamente la señora Hooch―piense en ello señorita Snape, puede retirarse―termino la profesora. Snape asintió antes de retirarse. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que existir las clases de vuelo? Lo encontraba totalmente fuera de contexto.

* * *

Con algo de aburrimiento se dirigió a las mazmorras, las clases habían terminado por ese día. Entro con calma a su sala común después de decir la contraseña.

Solo unos pasos más―¡Snape!―suspiro frustrada, unos pasos más y estaría en su habitación, tan solo unos pasos más―¡Snape te estoy hablando!―se dio la vuelta en dirección de la castaña oscura.

―¿Qué ocurre Mulkey?―pregunto con irritación.

―¡Oh! ¡Si sabes cómo me llamo!―la niña de ojos cafés oscuros soltó una risa no muy delicada. Severus no entendía como esa niña había terminado en Slytherin, estaba segura que era igual de bulliciosa que una Gryffindor.

―Erin, cállate―una niña rubia, igualita que una muñeca de parcela, le dio una mirada fea a la otra niña que seguía riendo.

―¡Que amargada eres Cissy!―la escocesa le saco la lengua infantilmente a la rubia, que arrugo la nariz en un signo de reprobación.

Severus suspiro, esas eran sus compañeras de habitación, Narcissa Black, la menor de sus hermanas, elegante, delicada, manipuladora y controladora, alguien de cuidar, mientras que por el otro lado estaba Erin Mulkey, bulliciosa, olvidadiza, espontánea y alegre hasta causar irritación.

―Me largo―murmuro la pelinegra con intenciones de irse.

―¡Espera!―la castaña le tomo el brazo rápidamente a la otra.

―Que maleducada―pronuncio Narcissa, sin dejar muy en claro a quien se refería.

―¿Qué quieres?―pregunto hastiada la de ojos negros.

Mulkey le dio una sonrisa fría mientras la jalaba en dirección de su habitación, Narcissa caminando detrás de ellas en silencio. La puerta hizo un leve eco al ser cerrada.

Severus alzo una ceja en signo de pregunta, Narcissa suspiro levemente―bien, veras…

―Necesitas alejarte de los Gryffindor―soltó sin más la castaña que tenía un rostro serio en el rostro, Black la miro mal por su falta de delicadeza.

―¿Qué?―cuestiono molesta Snape.

―Lo que la tonta de Erin intenta decir es que tu contacto con Evans no es bueno para ti―soltó cansada la rubia―ya llevamos un mes en Hogwarts y la única persona con la que hablas es Evans, el punto es que te estas acarreando problemas tu sola, los Slytherin superiores no te están tomando en cuenta y los Gryffindor te están empezando a tomar como una fuente de burlas…

―¿Y a ustedes que les importa?―corto la pelinegra.

―Mira Snape―Mulkey tenía el ceño levemente fruncido―Evans está feliz en su torre y tú te jodes aquí, lo único que te están dando es hostilidad y hasta cierto punto es irritante para nosotras, porque compartimos habitación contigo, ver como te mangonean―Snape le dio una mirada totalmente furiosa―además de que te tomamos cariño―Narcissa parecía avergonzada―pareces un gato enfurruñado y solitario―la seriedad termino, ahora, la castaña se sostenía el rostro levemente sonrojada.

El rostro de Severus se desencajo sin tener muy en claro porque su rostro había empezado arder―no me importa.

Erin suspiro―bueno, lo intentamos― Mulkey le dio una sonrisa a Narcissa.

Severus no dijo nada, Erin y Narcissa se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación― pero, no olvides que puedes confiar en nosotras, ya sabes lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador dice, ¡amigos leales en Slytherin encontraras!―la escocesa sonrio enormemente mientras tomaba a Narcissa del brazo y se la llevaba arrastrada al salir corriendo.

Snape sonrió levemente―idiotas―pero, de algo estaba segura, tal vez, de que habían otras niñas que no eran tan tontas, aunque ella nunca, nunca, lo diría.

* * *

Trituro con tranquilidad el bezoar en el mortero, después agrego 4 medidas al caldero, calentó el caldero a temperatura media por 10 segundos y ahora a esperar 40 minutos. Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver a Erin haciéndole muecas a Narcissa para que se desconcentrara recibiendo un golpe con un cucharon.

―Sev―miro a Lily que estaba sentada a su lado, la pelirroja la miraba curiosamente.

―¿Qué ocurre Lily?―no podía creer que Slughorn no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Paso algo?―la niña de ojos verdes se sentó en el banquito al revisar que su poción iba a la perfección. Severus la había ayudado con lo de triturar el bezoar de la mejor manera.

La pelinegra arqueo una ceja extrañada―¿Por qué la pregunta?―cuestiono extrañada la Slytherin.

―Es que… te ves muy feliz―Lily desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

Abrió la boca para cuestionar el porqué de su pregunta; sin embargo, la explosión de su caldero la exalto. El estruendo la hizo caer al suelo, dándose un golpe algo duro contra el suelo. Un quejido mudo salió de sus labios cuando un pedazo de caldero se estrelló contra su muñeca.

―¡Snape!―Erin había llegado a donde ella junto a Narcisa, Lily parpadeo todavía en shock para después verla totalmente preocupada.

―¡Señorita Snape! Hay que llevarla a la enfermería―el profesor Slughorn se inclinó con intención de levantarla, su expresión se agrio al escuchar la risita proveniente de atrás de ella, ahí estaba los hijos de puta de Black y Potter con expresión divertida.

Se la iban a pagar…

* * *

_Querida hija:_

_Nos enteramos que terminaste en la enfermería por la explosión de tu caldero, o como se llame, junto a esta carta te enviamos otro, es mejor que el que tenías antes, o eso dijo tu madre, así que velo solo como un cambio para mejorar. Tu madre te envía un nuevo libro de opciones avanzadas, se supone que son para séptimo, pero me dijo que para ti serian pan comido. Cuídate hija._

_Pd: Te compre unos nuevos libros, sé que ya debes estar a punto de terminar los que te llevaste. Te los envió después que la lechuza regrese, la pobre debe estar cansada con todo lo que lleva._

_Pd2: Sé que eso de que tu caldero explotara no fue tu culpa, seguro fue algún idiota, así que cuentas con mi apoyo hija, un castigo o lo que sea no te detendrá, así que muéstrales todo lo que has aprendido. _

_Pd3: Tu madre acaba de regañarme porque leyó la posdata 2, aun así no cambio de opinión, al final la termine convenciendo, pero dijo que fueras sutil._

_Pd4: Querida, soy tu madre, tu padre es un salvaje pero supongo que tiene razón, muéstrales lo que puede hacer una Slytherin._

Severus puso una mano en su boca para contener la risa que estuvo a punto de abandonar su garganta. Sonrio levemente, claro que lo haría.

Alzo la mirada asustándose a ver a Narcissa y a Erin que la miraban con las miradas sorprendidas. Rápidamente las dos niñas recompusieron el rostro―veníamos a ver si querías ir a comer con nosotras―menciono cordialmente la rubia en un tono solemne.

Severus se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia, caminando en dirección de las otras dos. Erin sonrio levemente al ver como el rostro de Snape volvía a obtener el mismo tono amargo y aburrido de siempre.

Por lo menos, los estúpidos la habían ayudado en algo, por la fractura de muñeca y el tener que guardar reposo, se salvaría de realizar las pruebas de vuelo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! y sus reviews y tambien agregar a favoritos y seguir ;D espero que la historia les este agradando y si la actitud de Tobias les parece algo occ ya veran el porque despues .o.

Gracias de nuevo ;D y estoy alterando algo las edades, como la de Narcissa que es 5 años mayores que Sev pero me sirve mas asi, ademas Erin es una occ, ojala no les moleste.

_**Nanami off~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aqui de nuevo, abajo explicare porque me tarde tanto.

**Advertencias: contiene WI? y Gender bender**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia es de mi propiedad y algunos personajes :D**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

"**Primera navidad"**

Severus frunció el ceño al sentir como la jalaban―¡Sev!―sin pensarlo mucho le arrojo una almohada a Erin. La pelinegra se acostó mejor entre las sabanas.

―¡Severus, tenemos que irnos! ¡Vacaciones de Navidad!―sonrio levemente al escuchar el bufido de Narcissa, sabía que la rubia no le hallaba el sentido a la navidad.

―Maldición, Erin, son las 5:00 de la mañana―murmuro la de ojos negros mientras se intentaba acurrucar.

Narcissa soltó una risita divertida―Oh, querida Severus, déjame decirte que te equivocas, son las―hizo una pausa casual―10 y media de la mañana, el tren sale dentro de media hora.

Snape se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras tomaba unas cosas y salía corriendo en dirección del baño. La niña mascullo una maldición mientras se desvestía a una velocidad estrepitosa, se lanzó al chorro de agua que salía de la ducha. Apenas y se pudo bañar, salió con velocidad de la ducha y empezó a vestirse con rapidez, de su cabello escurría bastante agua, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

Cuando Severus salió del baño, ya vestida, se encontró a Erin y Narcissa viéndola con diversión, la pelinegra frunció el ceño al sentir el bochornoso sonrojo en su rostro―por cierto, trajimos comida, seguro tienes hambre―Erin le sonrio amigablemente mientras le pasaba un panecillo dulce y un poco de jugo.

―Gracias…―murmuro la de ojos negros mientras tomaba la comida.

―Bien, es un alivio que hayamos dejado las maletas listas desde ayer―menciono tranquilamente Black mientras tomaba sus cosas―es hora de ir saliendo, no quiero quedarme aquí―la rubia suspiro mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia.

Erin asintió efusiva mientras se ponía de pie dando un brinco―vamos Sev, te ayudamos con tus maletas, mientras te terminas de comer eso―la de ojos cafés tomo, sin complicación, las maletas de la pelinegra. Mulkey tenía una gran condición física, era como un terremoto de energía.

Narcissa resoplo―bueno, solo el a la Sala Común, de ahí los elfos lo llevan al tren―aclaro con cierto alivio mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa de mano, ahora fue el turno de Erin de bufar.

Severus rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de esas dos, Snape tomo con cierta dificultad unos cuantos libros que se quería llevar. Camino con tranquilidad junto a las otras dos chicas. Erin parecía completamente feliz, Narcissa también aunque se lo guardaba para ella misma, Snape siguió caminando por el pasillo, con un rostro levemente aburrido.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, había bastantes alumnos. En Slytherin, casi nunca, se quedaba alguien para celebrar en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa suave se posó en los labios de Snape, al ver la cara de irritación que estaba poniendo Narcissa por las estupideces que decía Erin, la rubia estaba tan concentrada en ignorar a la castaña que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar contra alguien. La rubia no esperaba eso, por lo que solo se cayó al suelo con todas las cosas, Severus vio como en el rostro de Narcissa aparecía un suave sonrojo. La de ojos celestes alzo la vista avergonzada, pudo ver la sorpresa de Black al notar con quien había chocado, el rostro de la niña obtuvo un rojo tomate―disculpe―murmuro Black mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie. Lucius Malfoy la siguió observando con el siempre serio rostro, el de ojos grises solo asintió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba por el pasillo.

Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar los murmullos de todas las personas a su alrededor, en la mayoría eran de chicas mayores que ellas―esa Black sí que es torpe.

―Y yo pensé que la deshonra familiar era el de Gryffindor―mascullo otra con aire divertido.

―No olvides a la mayor, podrá ser Slytherin pero es demasiado…―el grupito de tres chicas empezaron a reír.

Severus noto como Narcissa bajaba el rostro unos segundos para después alzarlo con una sonrisa y mirada gélida―¿Sabes Erin?

Mulkey también tenía un rostro similar al de la Black, cuando Mulkey lo necesitaba, sacaba su vena Slytherin―¿Qué ocurre Narcissa?―pregunto con una sonrisa amenazadora bailoteando en los labios.

Severus permaneció en silencio mientras mataba con la vista a las otras chicas de cuarto año, que empezaron a sentirse incomodas―Oí que mi padre planea recortar personal―Narcissa sonrio peligrosamente al ver como las otras chicas dejaban de pestañear―creo que lo ayudare―Black sonrio dulcemente―sería divertido verlos andrajosos, sé que padre puede mover ciertos contactos.

Erin puso un rostro de consternación―¡Oh querida! Eso es de muy mal gusto―las tipas parecieron aliviadas por lo dicho por Mulkey, Severus se permitió mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica―lo mejor es cortar el mal servicio desde la raíz―Erin les dio una mirada tan hostil, haciendo que las tipas se pusieran pálidas―si entiendes a qué me refiero―la castaña y la rubia se dieron una mirada cómplice.

―Hay pociones que son indetectables― murmuro la pelinegra, casi con aburrimiento. Las otras chicas salieron caminando rápidamente de la Sala Común. Todos los demás miraron con seriedad a las niñas.

Narcissa camino con seguridad mientras dejaba las maletas junto a las demás―es hora de irnos―Snape y Erin asintieron mientras hacían lo mismo. Antes de salir se toparon de frente con Lucius Malfoy, el de ojos grises las observaba con seriedad. Narcissa le regreso la mirada mientras alzaba un poco la barbilla y salía por la puerta, derrochando elegancia.

* * *

Las niñas suspiraron mientras tomaban asiento en un compartimiento del tren―la supremacía Slytherin―murmuro Erin mientras se estiraba en su asiento con pereza.

Narcissa frunció el ceño―esas tipas―mascullo entre dientes la rubia.

―Quedaron traumadas, no creo que se atrevan a molestarte de nuevo―Severus sonrio levemente. Narcissa y Erin le regresaron la sonrisa.

―¡Cissy estuvo genial! ¡No se dejó intimidar por Malfoy! ¡Reconstitución! ¡Reconstitución!―Erin se puso de pie mientras alzaba el puño repetidas veces hacia arriba.

―Maldición, Erin―mascullo la pelinegra.

Narcissa alzo una ceja después de un momento al percatarse de algo―Severus, no me malentiendas pero, ¿Por qué no estas con Evans?―pregunto curiosa la de ojos celestes.

Snape desvió la mirada avergonzada― Lily vive cerca de mi casa―murmuro quedamente. Narcissa y Erin se vieron por un momento, ambas suspiraron.

―Oh, ya veo, espero que la señora del carrito pase pronto, tengo hambre―murmuro la niña de cabello castaño.

―¿No vives en Escocia?―pregunto Snape mientras miraba a la castaña.

―Claro que vivo en Escocia―menciono la niña animada.

―¿Entonces?―interrogo Black.

―Mis padres querían ir de viaje, entonces los convencí que me recogieran en la estación, quería estar un rato más con ustedes―aclaro la niña con simpleza antes de salir corriendo por la puerta al ver a la señora del carrito.

Narcissa suspiro―a veces se me olvida porque está en Slytherin.

* * *

Las niñas se miraron entre si cuando el tren se detuvo―bueno―empezó la escocesa―espero que me escriban y me envíen un regalo, porque yo se los voy a enviar―menciono frunciendo el ceño.

―Entonces será por compromiso―dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras se ponía de pie, después de esperar que los animales sin modales salieran corriendo.

―Mientras me den algo, me da igual―aclaro satisfecha la castaña, Severus rodo los ojos.

La niña busco con la mirada a sus padres, se los encontró al instante, su padre venia vestido con un traje negro y una corbata verde, su madre estaba al lado de este, con el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, junto con un vestido sencillo y bonito de color verde jade. Los ojos de la niña brillaron levemente―los encontré.

―Todavía no han llegado por mí―suspiro Narcissa.

―Tampoco por mí―Erin negó con la cabeza―seguro tiene que ver con papá.―la castaña entrecerró los ojos―¡Ya sé! Preséntanos a tus papás―la niña no espero más y se fue corriendo a donde miraba la pelinegra.

Severus suspiro pesadamente―vamos―llamo a la rubia que miraba con pena ajena a la castaña.

Black y Mulkey miraron con curiosidad a los dos pelinegros. Severus abrió la boca―ellas son Erin Mulkey―la castaña sonrio enormemente mientras agitaba la mano―y Narcissa Black―la rubia les dio un asentimiento cortes―son de Slytherin y son mis…―desvió la mirada avergonzada.

―Tus amigas―finalizo amablemente Tobías. Severus asintió ocultando su rostro dentro de la enorme bufanda verde.

―Mucho gusto―dijeron en coro las niñas.

Eileen les dio un asentimiento con una suave sonrisa―mi nombre es Eileen Snape y él es mi esposo Tobías Snape―el hombre les sonrio.

―Son iguales a como las describiste, Severus―soltó casualmente Tobías mientras miraba como el rostro de su hija enrojecía, la pequeña pelinegra le dio una mirada molesta que divirtió al mayor.

―¡Erin!―un huracán paso alzando a la castaña.

―¡Papá!―gritó un poco asustada la castaña para después ponerse a reír junto al hombre que la cargaba. Era un castaño de ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa hermosa tuvo que reconocer avergonzada Severus.

―Demonios, bájala Craig―una pelinegra de ojos castaños venía con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre suspiro quedamente―a veces no recuerdo porque me case contigo, Crissa― soltó dramáticamente el hombre, que hasta ese momento noto la presencia de los demás.

La familia Snape y Narcissa se habían quedado viendo a la otra familia con cara extrañada. La pelinegra de ojos cafés carraspeo un poco mientras los miraba a todos, alzo una ceja―¿Eileen?―pregunto.

La de ojos negros abrió un poco los ojos―Crissa.

La pelinegra le sonrio―hace mucho que no te veía, te desapareciste.

Eileen asintió―he estado trabajando en una boticaria propia―sonrio levemente―no sabía que te habías casado con un Gryffindor―soltó divertida la pelinegra. Crissa pareció levemente avergonzada―bueno, eso se veía venir desde el colegio.―Craig le guiño un ojo a Eileen mientras bajaba a Erin.

Narcissa y Severus se giraron rápidamente a donde estaba la castaña―tus padres―murmuraron atónitas.

―Cierto, nunca les dije, mi papá es un Gryffindor y mi mamá una Slytherin, ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Es una historia chistosa, después se las diré, ¿Por qué le dije eso a Sev sobre Evans si mi papá es Gryffindor? Porque en los tiempos de papá, no habían estúpidos que se dedicaran a atosigar a una niña―murmuro con el ceño fruncido la castaña.

―Bueno me dio gusto verte de nuevo, Eileen, pero tenemos que tomar un vuelo, Craig y Erin insistieron―Crissa negó con la cabeza―me dio gusto conocerlas―menciono amablemente la pelinegra mientras se llevaba arrastrando a su esposo y a su hija que no paraban de protestar.

―Eso explica muchas cosas―suspiro Narcissa―bueno es hora de irme, acabo de ver a mis padres―menciono la de ojos celestes―fue un gusto conocerlos señores Snape―la niña se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Tienes amigas muy curiosas―murmuro divertido el pelinegro.

Severus ignoro el comentario de su padre mientras caminaba hacia la salida, tal vez el rostro mal humorado funcionaria mejor si no estuviera sonrojada.

* * *

Snape abrió los ojos adormilada, era cierto era el 25 de diciembre, se puso de pie con algo de sueño. Otra vez se había desvelado leyendo, el cabello lo llevaba totalmente enmarañado y unas ojeras surcando el rostro de la niña. Se dirigió a la cocina donde sabia estarían sus padres.

―Tus amigas enviaron regalos, deberías abrirlo junto al de nosotros―menciono su madre mientras servía el desayuno.

Severus asintió levemente mientras se dirigía al árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala de su casa, encontró dos regalos que no estaban ahí ayer, uno envuelto en verde y plateado, mientras que el otro era dorado con purpura. Suspiró, era obvio cual pertenecía a quien. La niña abrió primero el regalo perteneciente a Narcissa, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio, era una falda junto a una camisa. Había una carta debajo de la ropa.

_Querida Severus:_

_Es hora de que seas más femenina, así que quita esa cara de odio, no te sienta bien querida. Te deseo una feliz navidad._

_Pd: También envié un libro que sé que estabas buscando desde hace mucho pero no encontrabas, así que espero que no botes nada._

_Pd2: También mentí, las caras de odio quedan perfectas en ti aunque las sonrisas lo hacen más._

Severus bufo mientras tomaba el regalo de Erin, alzo una ceja al ver como se movía. Abrió con cuidado la caja dejando ver a un perro negro con grandes ojos negros. También había una carta.

_Querida Severus:_

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, yo lo estoy, aunque sé que te da igual. Bien, siempre he pensado que pareces un gato, pero sé que eres alérgica a ellos y que no te agradan ¡¿Por qué demonios no te gustan?! ¡Los gatos son hermosos! Así que lo pensé bien y me dije, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo darte? Y mientras caminaba por el campo, es cierto no te dije que fui al campo en Alemania, es hermoso, bien me desvíe, vi un perrito como estos y me dije, ¡Severus no necesita un gato porque es como un gato! Ella necesita algo que la saque de la rutina y me dije, cierto Erin, esto es lo mejor, Severus te lo agradecerá en el futuro. Bien, eso es todo, cuídate y feliz navidad._

_Pd: Hazle algo a ese perro y te matare._

_Pd2: ¡Hablo en serio!_

Severus miro al perro y a la carta sucesivamente. Lo pensó un momento y suspiro mientras se ponía de pie cargando al animal. Camino un poco a la cocina.

―Mamá, papá―vio como sus padres alzaron una ceja al ver al animal―es Cian―lo alzo un poco y el perrito ladro.

Severus suspiro un poco, eso no era lo que se esperaba para esa navidad, por lo menos esperaba que los regalos que les había mandado a los Marauders llegaran sanos y salvo. Un brillo de venganza cruzo por los ojos negros. Después le preguntaría a Narcissa por su querido primo.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia, gracias por los review, por agregar a favoritos y por seguir la historia w/ los amo, disculpen la demora pero he estado haciendo muchos examenes, tres semanas enteras -.-U espero que no les moleste y que me disculpen. Por cierto, estaba pensando y si hacemos un grupo en Whatsapp? .o. xD no sé, seria divertido. Bueno me despido, cuidence ;D Los amo~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
